


Семь

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь смертных грехов Блейза Забини.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Phoenixdru  
>  **Оригинальное название** : Seven (оригинала в сети больше нет)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Alastriona  
> Огромное спасибо Bizarre и Dora Tany за помощь в переводе  
>  **Примечание** : переведено для Суси-Нуар ака Ричи-Ран на HP Ficathon 2005 (сам фик был написан до выхода «Принца-полукровки»)

**Гордыня**

Когда Блейза Забини вызвали к Сортировочной Шляпе в его первый день пребывания в школе волшебства и ведьминских искусств «Хогвартс», его колени не подкашивались, а руки не дрожали. Темная материя, упавшая на его лицо, была прохладной и приятной. 

— Так-так, что у нас здесь? Ты и сам не знаешь, правда? Испуганный малыш. 

Люди видели маленькую фигурку, выпрямившуюся на табуретке, руки сложены на коленях. Шляпа закрыла почти все его лицо, кроме сжатого в тонкую линию рта — гримаса, которую нечасто увидишь на лице такого маленького ребенка. Такого невинного. 

— Я не малыш! 

Тут же Блейз услышал смех, отдающийся эхом, но он точно не знал, откуда шел этот звук — из его головы или нет. Он поднял брови под плотной тканью. 

— Да! В следующем месяце мне исполнится двенадцать, вот так, ясно? — А потом, немного подумав, добавил: — И даже не думай отправлять меня в Гриффиндор. Я этого не переживу. Я предлагаю Рэйвенкло. 

Тут опять грянул смех, который показался похожим на шелест листьев на ветру или на то, как эти листья скрипят под ногами. 

— Я не думаю, что тебе подходит Рэйвенкло, хотя ты, несомненно, умен. Ты — хамелеон, который может приспособиться к любой среде, лишь бы добиться желаемого. Ты — змея, молодой Забини. И твое место — на факультете змей. 

Голос Шляпы разнесся по Главному залу, выкрикивая «Слизерин» уставшим зрителям, и Блейз бесстрастно соскользнул с табуретки. Его новые однокурсники засвистели, приветствуя его; через секунду на его лице медленно появилась усмешка, и он свистнул в ответ. 

**Зависть**

— Тост! 

Тут же зашуршали дорогие костюмы, когда несколько богатых человек поднялись на ноги. Они празднично чокались хрустальными бокалами и звучными голосами, на плохой латыни выкрикивали 'laevus insibilo'. Мальчик издевательски фыркнул, и тут же ему несильно зажали рот. 

— Заткнись, Забини! 

Сидя за меньшим столом в стороне от обедающих взрослых, Блейз смеялся в бледную ладошку, его плечи, обтянутые черным шелком, тряслись, и он лизнул задержавшуюся на его губах руку Драко. Вырвавшийся у того вопль привлек внимание взрослых за другим столом, и они посмотрели на них, и Блейз от их внимания склонил голову, его голос оставался ровным. 

— Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь, джентльмены? 

Люциус Малфой не был терпеливым человеком, не был он и тираном и по-своему любил своего сына. Он хотел, чтобы Драко стал могущественным человеком при особе Темного Лорда; страх приводил к уважению, а уважение для Малфоев было сильнее любви. Но, к его большому огорчению, Драко явно уступал этому чертову мальчишке Забини. 

Блейзу Забини было тринадцать лет, он был высоким, с длинными руками и ногами, его спутанные волосы падали на лицо, как вуаль. Его всегда одевали, как ребенка — в одежду с плохо сочетающимися пуговицами и неряшливые маггловские ботинки. Однако в последнее время ботинки стали более аккуратными, на что обратила внимание Нарцисса и за завтраком сказала Драко, что «мальчик так хорошо одевается». Однако, глядя на него сейчас, Люциус не мог не признать, что он походит на кого угодно, но только не мальчика. Он не отвел глаз, встретив взгляд Люциуса, а его самоуверенно вздернутый подбородок был достоин наследника Малфоев. 

Борясь с легкой, неуместной ухмылкой, Люциус повернулся к сидевшему рядом мужчине и кивнул: «Все в порядке, давайте продолжим». И бормотание вновь окутало комнату. 

На мальчишеском лице Драко застыло шокированное выражение, но Блейз не удивился. Он никогда не удивлялся. 

**Жадность**

Когда Блейз учился на третьем курсе, за Гарри Поттером охотился беглый преступник — человек, убивший его родителей; Драко выставил себя на посмешище, а оборотень преподавал Защиту от Темных Искусств. Этот факт не трогал его до тех пор, пока Драко не прижал Блейза к стене в подземелье с такой силой, что запросто мог проломить череп. 

— Ты все время пялишься на этого учителишку-оборванца! Что у тебя на уме, Блейз? 

(Длинные пальцы увенчиваются обгрызенными ногтями, чистыми и продолговатыми, но отнюдь не женоподобными. Сильные, достаточно сильные для того, чтобы обхватить его шею и сломать, достаточно сильные для того, чтобы вжаться в эту нетронутую кожу и оставить на ней красные отметины.) 

Пригладив волосы — он отращивал их, — Блейз пожал плечами под сшитой на заказ мантией. 

— Я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. В этой школе слишком много учителей-оборванцев, мне некогда их всех отслеживать. Ладно Биннс, я понимаю его ситуацию, а ты видел вчера Трелони..? 

— Заткнись! 

Блейз заткнулся, его губы, готовые расползтись в усмешке, побелели от гнева; когда он моргнул, его глаза от ненависти сделались почти прозрачными. Драко мог бы раскаяться, если б знал, как. 

— Просто. Заткнись. Я видел, как ты наблюдал за Люпином весь год. Ты что, не знаешь, кто он? Мой отец говорит… 

(Глаза янтарно-золотые, прозрачные и глубокие. И невероятно жестокие. В его улыбке есть что-то свирепое и первобытное, а ровные зубы укусят больнее, чем звериные клыки.) 

— Твой отец говорит слишком много вздора. 

И безумные пальцы пытаются вырвать его волосы с корнем, неумелые губы — на его собственных губах, скрежет красивых зубов и тяжелое дыхание, и… Блейз отстраняется. И смеется. 

— Расти, Драко. 

**Похоть**

Иногда все так просто. 

Улыбка, посланная на Зельях за спиной Снейпа, адресованная той симпатичной гриффиндорке с очаровательными прямыми волосами, и спустя некоторое время ты уже сопровождаешь ее в пустую классную комнату. Ее руки нежно сжимают твои бицепсы, ее губы приглашают тебя впиться в них и дразнить их укусами. Ее загорелая кожа белеет под твоими осторожными прикосновениями, и когда она начинает умолять тебя — ее голос похож на пение птицы. 

Но уже к ноябрю ты забыл ее имя. 

Потом, в библиотеке, ты проталкиваешься мимо худого рэйвенкловца, и он роняет свои книги. Его быстрая и нервная улыбка превращается в настоящую ухмылку, когда твоя рука, тянущаяся за учебником Нумерологии, касается его руки. 

Ты не впервые на Астрономической башне, но знаешь, что это его первый раз, и делаешь вид, что это важно. Он ужасно худой, и ты вычисляешь угол между его бедром и твоим языком. 

Его имя не сходит с твоих уст до марта, когда воздух становится свежим и уже больше нет нужды в дополнительном теле в твоей постели, чтобы согревать тебя. 

С марта по май ты наспех пишешь на руке имена и факультеты, пытаясь не забыть, кого ты должен трахнуть на этой неделе. К тому времени, как летний триместр подходит к концу, ты уже тоскуешь по встречам с парнем из Хаффлпаффа, слизеринкой-пятикурсницей и рэйвенкловкой с длинными черными волосами — тебе скучно. 

Заходя в Хогвартс-экспресс, ты краем глаза замечаешь мелькание светлых волос и следуешь туда, заинтригованный. Драко Малфой сидит в углу купе, положив ноги на сидение напротив. Он усмехается, но глаза его широко раскрыты, и ты улыбаешься. 

**Лень**

Драко знает, что Блейз наблюдает за ним. Он не делает из этого тайны, устроившись в углу слизеринской гостиной с маггловской книгой и забывая перелистывать страницы. Одна длинная нога вытянута, другая поддерживает равновесие, когда он откидывается на кресло и просто наблюдает. Временами он пожевывает нижнюю губу, отчего кожа на ней покраснела и блестит. Когда он поднимает взгляд и их глаза встречаются, в них вопрос («Будешь?») и ответ («Да»), но они прекратили разговаривать друг с другом еще год назад. 

В общей спальне — Малфой считает дни до шестого курса, когда у него появится своя комната — он чувствует на себе взгляд, и как будто в этих зеленых глазах — яд, который может отравить его в любую секунду, если бы только… Если бы только они обжигали, как положено ненависти. 

Он знает, что ненависть, как плащ, с легкостью окутывает его, но Блейз не ненавидит. Вряд ли он вообще что-то чувствует. 

Это и не любовь тоже. 

И не то чтобы они распознали бы ее, если бы она была. 

Блейз наблюдает за действиями Драко месяцами, с тех пор как они вернулись в школу в сентябре, и он обнаружил, что их расписания практически совпадают (он взял Маггловедение, а Драко — Древние Руны). Школьная мантия не может скрыть бледную шею или внутреннюю часть запястья, где нежные вены таят в себе его судьбу, как особо смутное предсказание будущего. Он бы выбрал Предсказания, будь у него шанс прочитать что-то по ладони Драко, пугая его жарким шепотом в темноте общих спален в подземельях. 

В конце года малфоевский филин приземляется на стол за завтраком, его лапу оттягивает желтоватый свиток со знакомым гербом — две сплетенные змеи. Арест Люциуса. Он, не говоря ни слова, покидает Главный зал, и никто его не видел весь день. Только Блейз, сидевший слева от Драко, заметил, что его бледные руки дрожали. 

**Чревоугодие**

В этом сентябре в Слизерин не был отобран никто — Шляпа направляет одну девочку к их столу, но тут же быстро исправляется. «Это мотыльки, знаете ли», — речь Дамблдора странно, беспокойно решительна. Введены новые правила. 

Нельзя покидать спальни после девяти вечера. 

Походы на Астрономическую башню запрещены, равно как и на другие открытые башни. 

Под угрозой исключения запрещаются дуэли. 

Когда профессор говорит «прыгайте», вы не только говорите «как высоко?», но и «что я могу достать вам по пути вниз, сэр?» 

Если вы не соблюдаете правила, вы будете немедленно исключены и направитесь в Хогсмид искать дорогу домой самостоятельно. 

Не было старших слизеринцев, не хватало ощутимого числа рэйвенкловцев. Впервые за последнее столетие в Хогвартсе не осталось ни одной крысы — Блейз часто слышал по ночам, как они бегают по подземельям; раньше, но не теперь. 

Корабль тонул. 

Драко вернулся. Его волосы были взъерошены, лицо пылало, и он прилетел в школу на метле, но он вернулся. Когда он вошел в зал после слишком быстрой Сортировки, все лица повернулись к нему и только два — не отвернулись. Блейз и Поттер. Снейп сказал, что его, пропавшего без вести, считавшегося мертвым, рады видеть. 

Повернуться на скамейке — в одной руке зажат хлеб, в другой — жареная курица — и сохранить достоинство — не так-то просто, но Блейз справился. Драко не поздоровался, но, садясь, провел рукой по бедру Блейза и не двинулся, пока не пришло время вставать. 

Он не получил собственную комнату, а его одежда пострадала во время быстрого превращения из наследника в лишенного прав, но теперь в комнате остались только Блейз и Драко. Ну, на самом деле это было и неважно. 

**Ярость**

У них не было седьмого курса. 

Теперь не было ни Забини, ни Малфоя — остались лишь два тела, сплетшиеся в объятиях, как будто не было ни войны, ни смерти, а только эта путаница рук, ног и губ. Это была магия. Это была жизнь, это было то, что имеет смысл, и может быть, просто может быть, это была смерть. Немножко. Для пикантности. 

Белая кожа на белой коже, длинные пальцы, вплетающиеся в длинные волосы, грязь под грязными ногтями и ты готов на все, чтобы ощутить это. Только чтобы услышать крик и почувствовать дыхание и брать, всегда брать. Они перестали отдавать давным-давно. 

Письма, в конце концов, приходят с совой цвета крови. Трепещущий цвет и оглушительные крики режут глаза и уши, и они игнорируют письмо, привязанное к тонкой лапке, и уродливую, тяжелую змею-печать. 

Некоторое время спустя один из них встает и понимает, что мир живет дальше без них. Зиму сменила весна, на скелетообразных деревьях уже набухли почки, и нет людей, потрясающих мир. За дверью гниющие люди и клейкое ощущение Темной магии, которое, как деготь, застревает в их горле. 

Они улыбаются, и улыбки подобны яду. 

**Конец**


End file.
